conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aston Martin
Aston Martin Lagonda Limited is a British manufacturer of luxury sports cars and grand tourers owned by Alfa Group. They are based in Gaydon, Warwickshire. History The company name is derived from the name of one of the company's founders, Lionel Martin, and from the Aston Hill speed hillclimb near Aston Clinton in Buckinghamshire. Aston Martin became known for its GT cars such as the DB5, which was prominently featured in several James Bond Films. From 1994 until 2004 Aston Martin was part of the Ford Motor Company, becoming part of the company's Premier Automotive Group in 2000. On 12 March 2007, it was purchased for £479 million by Alfa Group. Soon after Alfa began to reorganize the company's fortunes. Lower-priced models like the Cygnet (microcar) and the Vorace (Porsche competitor) have made the company financially successful again. But, Aston has not abandoned its traditional quality for sales, as larger V8 and V12 cars are being produced, and even a soon-to-arrive competitor to the Bugatti Veyron called the DB-Supersport. Models *Aston Martin Cygnet: The Cygnet is a small 2-seat microcar (similar to the Smart or Fiat 500). This car is geared for the eco-conscious rich or people who want luxury, but are on a budget. This "Baby Aston" does not disappoint, because its 4 cylinder motor gives an impressive 125 HP when running on BG100 (about 100 HP on gasoline). Base price: 30,000 €. *Aston Martin Vorace: The Vorace can be considered the "little brother" to the larger Aston GT's. This car, styled by Zagato features a V6 that puts out 320 HP. Base price: 65,000 €. *Aston Martin V8 Vantage: The V8 Vantage is Aston's large GT, fitted with a 423 HP V8. With a top speed of 180 MPH and a 0-60 acceleration of 3.7 seconds, it is easily quicker than its competitors. Base price: 120,000 €. *Aston Martin V12 Vantage: The V12 Vantage is essentially a V8 Vantage with a 12 cylinder motor. Producing an outrageous 500 HP, it is a supercar with a difference: the interior is as luxurious as any Rolls Royce or BMW. One might say, "how can it can hit 100 MPH in 7.5 seconds". The reason is that the body is made of lightweight aluminum and carbon composites. The windscreen is made of Lexar, a lightweight and strong material used in NASCAR vehicles. Base price: 200,000 €. *Aston Martin Rapide: The Rapide is a 4-door car meant to compete with the Porsche Panamera, Ferrari FF and the Maserati Quattroporte. This car is lavishly appointed yet has excellent underpinnings to make it handle like a nimble coupe. Base price: 145,000 €. *Aston Martin DB-SS The DB-Supersport is the ultimate Aston in the lineup. This hypercar features a turbocharged V12 engine that produces 754 HP, goes to 60 MPH in 2.5 seconds and reaches a reported 270 MPH. This car is aimed straight at the Bugatti Veyron, the Koenigsegg Agera R and the Ferrari F70. The price is estimated to be around 1,000,000 €+. Category:Vehicles Category:Companies Category:European Union